


When the Truth isn't Believable

by Dominique_Icefall



Series: Prompted Plots [7]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Smart Sawada Tsunayoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:19:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominique_Icefall/pseuds/Dominique_Icefall
Summary: Tsuna had to bring his science homework with him when Mama suddenly decided they'd visit Grandma for the weekend. Going back to school after Grandma's dog Cutie ate his science project was upsetting because he didn't have enough time to recreate it. Of course, 'the dog ate my homework' was dismissed as a pitiable excuse, so in the face of Mr. Nezu's mocking, Tsuna admitted what 'really' happened to his homework.





	1. Chapter 1

Tsuna stacked his essay, twelve pages that documented and explained how his model represented the human digestive system. The model itself was a pain to build, balloon organs, straws connecting the top funnel to the bottom one, cardboard for structure, and a mix of cooking chemicals that would react similarly to digestive acid. Glue, tape, and lots of math went into this project. The first project of the new school year.

 

"Tsu-kun!" Mama called. "Dinner's ready!"

 

"Be right there!" Tsuna left his room, the guest room he always used while at Grandma's house and headed downstairs. 

 

Grandma was sitting in her chair at the table, her tiny dog Cutie in her lap with her ball of yarn and knitting needles. Tsuna gave Grandma a kiss, and Grandma laughed.

 

"My, Tsunayoshi, aren't you a sweetheart?" Grandma asked. "Why, I remember when your father was your age, he was such a charmer. Showing up with flowers when he picked your mother up for their dates,"

 

Mama set the food on the table, softly rolling her eyes at Grandma's story.

 

"Honestly Mama," she said. "That was over twenty years ago,"

 

"And your son deserves to know," Grandma said, "When I was your age-"

 

Cutie jumped off Grandma's lap. Tsuna ate his dinner with a smile as the two women told stories. 

 

A crash, yelp, and the sound of things clattering to the floor drew their attention to the ceiling. Tsuna paled, ditching the rest of his dinner as he ran up the stairs.

 

Tsuna entered the room as Cutie pounced on the cardboard model. Papers went flying, soaking in the broken vials of cooking liquids. Ballons were poped all over the floor, straws bent and torn, and Cutie was gnawing on the cardboard backing of the model. Her tiny paws clawing at the edges and pushing whatever remained on the project off. 

 

Tsuna's heart sank to his gut. They were going home tonight. The project was due tomorrow. 

 

"I'm so dead,"

 

Walking into school without his project the next day, Tsuna prepared to explain what happened to Mr. Nezu. He sat at his desk, and after nearly everyone else presented their models or posters, Tsuna was called.

 

He stood up and said it as simply as he could.

 

"The dog ate my homework,"

 

A moment. Laughter from his classmates and a raised eyebrow from Mr. Nezu. What was he expecting? Honestly, that excuse was so overdone, even though it was true this time, no one would believe it.

 

“Come on, you can do better than that excuse,” Mr. Nezu said. "Tell us what really happened or I'll fail you for lying,"

 

 

Tsuna narrowed his eyes. Mr. Nezu always seemed to have it out for him. If he didn't believe the truth, maybe it was time to try something different.

 

"Fine, you want to know what really happened to my homework this week?" Tsuna said. "It started last Monday before the project was even assigned,"

 

_Tsuna was running late to school, again. Mama had spent an extra three minutes that morning telling him about the Home Tutor his father hired. Opening the front door, Tsuna came face to chest with a tall Italian man in an expensive looking suit._

 

_"Chaos," The man said. "I'm Reborn, The World's Greatest Hitman, and I'm here to turn you into a mafia boss,"_

 

"I freaked out of course, and that's why I was late to school on Monday. After school, I was ambushed by Smokin' Bomb Hayato, a teenage hitman from Italy,"

 

_"Rumor is that if someone were to kill the tenth boss of Vongola, then they'd become the Tenth," Hayato said. "Are you prepared to die Sawada?"_

 

_"Tenth? I don't want to be a Mafia boss!" Tsuna said as dynamite was thrown at him._

 

_"Then die! A fool like you isn't worthy of being Tenth!"_

 

 _Hayato held too many explosives in his hands. When he threw the next handful, a few dropped near him. Tsuna rushed_ _through the explosives and pushed Hayato out of the bomb zone. Hayato's green eyes shined with gratitude._

 

_"I'll serve you with my life Boss!" Hayato said._

 

"It was embarrassing," Tsuna said. "But then Bianchi, Hayato's sister, showed up with Lambo and I-Pin. It's actually Lambo's ten-year bazooka that made everyone forget anything unusual happened this week but I'll get to that later. So Bianchi shows up, and she's a poison chef. She made dinner Monday night, and that's why I missed school on Tuesday. I was recovering from a near death by poison. Then on Wednesday Reborn's former student, Mafia Don Dino Callevone showed up," 

 

_Tsuna walked into his room to see an older teen with blond hair sitting at his desk._

 

_"So this is your new student Reborn?"_

 

_"Yes, he's not much though," Reborn was leaning against the wall with a smirk. "For now at least,"_

 

_"He certainly has potential," the teen said. "I'm Dino, and as a fellow student of Reborn that makes me your older brother!"_

 

_"What?"_

 

_Dino laughed._

 

"Dino's really clumsy, more so than I am," Tsuna said. "Dino lost his pet turtle, so we had to search the entire town for it. With the turtle found the river it grew like Godzilla and we, Dino, Dino's bodyguards, and I, all freaked out. My Mama thought the turtle was cute. On Thursday, Lambo used his ten-year bazooka and his teenage self-showed up. Teenage Lambo looks a lot like Bianchi's ex-boyfriend so Thursday was spent trying to keep Bianchi from killing Lambo's future self,"

 

_"Lambo! run out the back!" Tsuna said. "Hayato!"_

 

_The silver-haired boy was trapped on the other side of the room. Bianchi held a poisonous cake in one hand and a knife in the other._

 

_"Go on without me Boss!"_

 

_"Stay Strong Hayato!"_

 

_Tsuna ran after Lambo, making sure the teen got away before Bianchi remember there was a front door._

 

"Friday was when Futta the Rankin Prince showed up," Tsuna said. "This weekend was spent rescuing and protecting the physic from the Yakuza who sought to use the boy's abilities for their own reasons. Futta came to me for protection, so when the Momoyokai broke into my house I threw my science project at them. It exploded in a rain of bullets, but we managed to escape," Tsuna glanced from the wide eyes of his classmates to Mr. Nezu. "So that's why I don't have a project to turn in. I knew you wouldn't believe me, which is why I blamed the dog,"

 

"I see," Mr. Nezu said. "You couldn't bring it in...because you're a Mafia boss?"

 

"An Heir, but yeah,"

 

"I believe you," Mr. Nezu said. "I'll just ah...mark this project as excused then..."

 

"Thank you, sir,"

 

Maybe school won't be so bad this year. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hayato's eyes darted from person to person. A small group had surrounded his desk during lunch, his classmates were more eager to talk to him than they were when he first transferred into this school earlier that week. They were asking a lot of questions, too many questions and all much too fast. He couldn't keep up, stuttering out half a response before answering another question. Why were they suddenly so interested in him again? 

 

"Is it true you're Sawada's righthand man?" 

 

"Wha-"

 

"Can you really make a bomb out of things found in a kitchen?"

 

"Yes, but that's not-"

 

"Did Sawada really save your life?"

 

"Yes-"

 

"Would you really risk your own life to protect Sawada's?"

 

"Of course!" Hayato jumped up and slammed his hand on the table. "Tsuna-kun is amazing!"

 

The eyes of his classmates burned with an intense passion. Hayato sank back into his seat with a glare and a blush, suddenly feeling the need to explain himself.

 

"Tsuna saved me from myself when I first moved here," Hayato said. "He's my friend. Of course, I'd protect him with my life if I had too,"

 

As the teacher started their next lesson, Hayato wondered what Tsuna was up too. They weren't in the same class, unfortunately, but they'd meet up for lunch and after school. Hopefully, this whole thing would blow over soon, and whatever had his classmates in such a talkative mood would fade before it started bothering Tsuna. His first and only friend in Japan really didn't need more stress in his life.  

 

Tsuna totally forgot about the Kendo tournament. With everything going on this week, from Renato moving in and Mom's surprise visits to family, he forgot about the tournament. Not to mention what that cursed dog did to his homework. 

 

"You can do it Tsuna!" Kyouko cheered. 

 

Tsuna smiled at her. Stupid feelings, stupid crush. He can't opt out now, Kyouko was here. Life was too stressful sometimes, but now...he'd do his best to win. He couldn't lose in front of her after all, talk about embarrassing. 

 

"Mafia?" Takeshi asked. "You sure?"

 

"I swear on all the sports gods," Nitta said. "Sawada is Mafia, he won the Kendo tournament even with the upper year students as his opponents. That new kid in class A admitted to making bombs for Sawada, and my older sister said his home tutor is really mysterious,"

 

"I wonder...does Sawada play volleyball?"


	3. Chapter 3

Tsuna buried his head in his arms as Hayato told him about what had happened yesterday with his classmates. 

 

“I told my class I was a mafia heir,” Tsuna said, his face flushing with embarrassment. “I didn’t think anyone would actually take it seriously,”

 

“You must be a pretty good liar then,” Hayato said. “Because nearly everyone wants to be m chemistry partner now in the hopes I’ll make them a smoke bomb or a flash bomb or something,”

 

“I only lied a little bit,” Tsuna said. At Hayato’s deadpan look he elaborated. “On Monday, my father sent a co-worker and friend to tutor me in the family business. You’ve met Renato-sensei, don’t tell me he doesn’t look like one of those evil genius villains from a manga,”

 

“Well...yeah, but ‘World’s Greatest Hitman’?”

 

“I made it up on the spot! And I thought it sounded intimidating enough. Anyway, so he really did show up to train me in Dad’s business. Then you transferred in and you know how our first meeting went down,”

 

“I think we remember it differently if the rumors are to be believed,”

 

Tsuna laughed and shrugged. “I may have made it more exciting, but honestly, what I came up with is much more interesting than ‘I almost blew myself up by stumbling into an active chemical experiment,’ and I did manage to push you out of the way when it blew up,”

 

“It wouldn’t have blown up if you hadn’t knocked it over!” Hayato said. “How did my sister get pulled into it?”

 

“Well, she said small-town life was boring so as I was talking I thought ‘why not throw some drama her way?’ so I mentioned her and Renato’s former student Dino, tossed in some time-travel, added my cousins and their favorite story genres, and finished it off with a chase scene,” Tsuna said. “There’s no way they’d actually believe something so outlandish right?”

 

“You have too much faith in humanity Tsuna,” Hayato said. “I highly doubt this will go away that easily,”

 

Tsuna groaned into his arms. Why’d he go and open his big mouth? Stupid, Dame-Tsuna, stupid.

 

“Did you hear? Tsubaki dropped out of the Volleyball match,” Hana told Kyouko during self-study time. 

 

“Who’s filling in?” Kyouko asked. “Why’d she drop out? Is she okay?”

 

“She’s fine, but they don’t know who’s filling in for her,” Hana said. “I was told all the backup and reserve players dropped out too,”

 

“All of them?”

 

“All except one,” 

 

Tsuna felt the weight of a dozen eyes on him. He’d signed up for the volleyball match as a last resort player because the entire kendo club had to do it. Why was he suddenly the only one signed up to fill in for Tsubaki? Was this karma for lying? Fine then. If it was his karma he’ face it like a man.

 

“You’re Sawada’s friend right?” someone said, walking up behind Hayato. “Gokudera-kun right?”

 

“Yes,” Hayato said, glaring at the teen who decided to sit next to him. “Who’s asking?” 

 

The gym was filling up with excited students, all who wanted to see the volleyball match for one reason or another. Hayato was there to support Tsuna who’d been dragged into the match due to unfortunate circumstances. 

 

“Yamamoto Takeshi,” The teen said. “I hope we can be friends!”

 

“Tch,” Hayato scoffed, turning away to hide his embarrassment. “Aren’t you that baseball idiot?”

 

Takeshi just laughed. 


	4. Chapter 4

Tsuna was pulled out of his math lesson a week after the volleyball match. Renato was waiting for him in the office, with his expensive suit and the fedora that cast ominous shadows over his dark soulless eyes. He really did look the part of a sadistic villainous criminal. Unfortunately, Renato was just a business associate of Tsuna's dad. The two men had met in University and Renato's genius mathematical skills helped Tsuna's dad take the small family realtor business into something bigger. How a realtor business turned into a hotel chain Tsuna didn't know, but he thinks it had something to do with his Mama's desire to travel the world. 

 

"Pay attention to your surroundings Dame-Tsuna," Renato said.

"Sorry," Tsuna climbed into the passenger seat of Renato's car. "Where are we going today?"

"The bank,"

"...Why?"

"Because banking is important in this business Dame-Tsuna,"

 

The trip to the bank was boring. Renato stopped by a coffee shop, flirted with the barista, and left with the young woman's phone number. Then they went to the bank, where Tsuna sat in the lounge for an hour while Renato flirted with the woman behind the desk. Then, once the two adults finalized plans to get dinner later, they finally got around to opening up a bank account for Tsuna. 

 

"It'll be connected to the business, so your Dad can monitor your spending and pay you for various things," Renato said. "This file is a copy of things your Dad is looking into this month. You'll be going over them as well, and figuring out what should be done. You'll have to explain your reasoning, and then debate it if it's different than your Dad's,"

"Yes Renato," Tsuna said.

 

It was going to be a long month. Juggling school, kendo club, tutoring with Hayato, and his business lessons wasn't easy. In fact, not even a week into his new assignment Tsuna was falling asleep in class. 

 

"I saw his home tutor, that day when he left class early? I think it was something mafia related,"

"Really? I wonder what happened this time..."

"I saw Sawada visiting The Bank,"

"The Bank?"

"The rich peoples' bank,"

"Oh!"

 

Tsuna woke up to gossiping classmates and expectant stares. He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His class was still there, watching him. Even the teacher was waiting. 

 

"Do you have an excuse for why you were sleeping in class Sawada?" Mr.Nezu said. 

"No, just bad time management," Tsuna said. "It won't happen again,"

"I'll have to report this you know,"

 

Tsuna scratched the back of his head. If Mama was called about him sleeping in class she'd worry. He really didn't want to worry her.

 

"...please don't," Tsuna said.

"Why not?"

 

Tsuna couldn't say 'because my Mama would take me to the hospital worried I'm fatally ill' that would make her sound overprotective. Which, she was sometimes but she had a good reason. He was a klutz. Would the mafia excuse work again? It did last time, and there wasn't too big of a backlash afterward. Mama and Renato hadn't even heard about it, so it wasn't that big of a deal.

 

"I've been dealing with some...issues," Tsuna said. "My cousin Xanxus wants to be Decimo, the tenth don of Vongola, except I'm the chosen heir. So I've been training to be able to fight him in a death match for the throne,"

 

Absolute silence. You could've heard a pin drop. Then suddenly, Kyoko was there throwing her arms around him as she started making him promise to come back. 

 

"I won't die, "Tsuna promised.

 

During lunch, Tsuna banged his head against the wall.

 

"What did you do this time?" Hayato asked.

"I said there's a death match," Tsuna said.

"You've gotta be kidding me,"

"I'm dead,"

"Very," Hayato agreed. "What can I do to help?"

"...Wanna help me piss off my cousin Xanxus?"

"We're dead,"

"Very dead," Tsuna agreed.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoko was at the sweets shop with Hana and Haru when she noticed Tsuna and Hayato in the corner. They were sitting with a young adult, dark hair and a burn scar on his face. He was glaring at the two boys, and Kyoko worried. Was that Tsuna's cousin? 

"I'll be right back," Kyoko told her friends.

"Kay~"

Kyoko left their table, heading for the frozen sweets counter closest to her classmate. 

 

"I should bash your brains out right here damned trash," the scary young man said.

"Come on Xanxus, you challenged me and I won," Tsuna said. "Not my fault you tried to cheat,"

"I'm fucking quality trash, I don't cheat,"

"Then what was up with that match?"

"Hell if I know,"

"So when will you head back to Italy?"

"What's it matter to you trash?"

 

Kyoko brought her pastries back to the table, a relieved smile on her face. Some how, Tsuna won his death match without having to kill his cousin. She almost skipped to her seat, sitting down with a beaming grin.

 

"Tsuna's gonna be an amazing mafia boss," Kyoko shared with her friends. 

"What do you mean?" Haru asked. 

"Tsuna's being trained as the tenth boss of an Italian mafia family," Kyoko said. "I don't know much yet, but what I do know is amazing,"

 

Kyoko stared at the news with wide eyes. A pair of twins her age were on trial for murdering their parents. Chrome and Murkuro claim not guilty, their case was self defense, and they were being released into the foster care system. A week after that news report, Kyoko was being introduced to those twins as they joined her class. She watched as they stuck close to Tsuna How they didn't befriend any one else. 

 

"Mafia," Kyoko said. "Their mafia too,"

"Makes sense," Takeshi nodded. "Suspicious crime, Suspicious trial, and then they're suddenly relocated to Namimori?"

"I hope Tsuna's gonna be okay," Kyoko said. "What if he gets arrested?"

 

Kyoko looked at her classmates, their eyes burning with determination.

"We won't let that happen Kyoko!" 

"We'll protect him from the police!"

"Trust us with this Kyoko!"

"Thank you," Kyoko smiled. "I knew I could depend on you!"

 

A chill ran down his spine as Tsuna walked home with his new foster siblings.  

"I think some one's talking about me," Tsuna muttered. 

"I'm su-sure it's okay," Chrome said.

"Yeah, it's probably nothing," Murkuro said.

"I hope so..."


	6. Chapter 6

Renato drummed his fingers on the mug of his espresso. The file on Tsuna's latest attempt at financial management sat open in front of him. It was honestly embarrassing, and Renato wished he could forget the horrible failure this assignment had been. All the kid had to do was create a plan to save the company from the hypothetical case of bankruptcy. Somehow, the kid's plan actually made the hypothetical situation worse. 

 

"-No Ma, don't make eye contact," a teen whispered. "He's Sawada's tutor. You remember?"

"Oh! He's the-"

"Yes, Shh! He'll kill you,"

"Oh my!"

 

Renato blinked. He was sure he'd never killed anyone before. He was also sure there was only one Sawada family in Namimori, which meant someone truly thought he'd kill someone. He wasn't sure if that was amusing or offensive. 

 

He'd ordered another espresso when he started to go over the paperwork Ietmitsu sent him. A girl, under ten years old, stood next to him. Renato ignored the girl. He hoped the girl's parents or guardian would show up. The girl stared at him. Her beady little eyes were weighty and unblinking. Renato really wasn't good at dealing with little kids. 

 

"Yes?"

The girl put a small fuzzy purse on the table. Renato raised an eyebrow. The girl rolled her eyes with a sigh. She unclipped the purse and tipped it over. Money fell onto the tabletop with a clatter.

"The Matron of the Orphanage stole my Magical Girl Collectable rings," the girl said. 

"...and what do you expect me to do?"

"I'd like my rings back," the girl said. "But I can settle for the Matron's death. Is this enough?"

"You want me to...kill the orphanage matron?"

"You are the Wold's Greatest Hitman,"

 

Renato's thoughts spun. His Dame-student was up to something and didn't inform his Tutor. Two could play that game, and with a title like 'World's Greatest' Renato couldn't pass it up.

 

Three days later, Namimori Orphanage was getting a new Matron. The previous one had buckled under the pressure of a sudden media scandal and a spontaneous inability to manage the Orphanages finances. 

 

Renato eyed the Magical Girl Collectable Rings, pondering ways to make his Dame-Student suffer.

 

"Dame-Tsuna wants to be a Mafia Don does he?" Renato smirked, an idea forming. "Might as well make it...interesting,"

 

Renato was The World's Greatest Hitman after all. He had a reputation to live up to. 


	7. The Viper of Accounting

Tsuna walked into his intro to Economics class. He saw the woman draping a familiar black cloak behind the teacher's chair. Then he did the smart thing. He turned around and ran. He didn't know why she was here, but it couldn't be for anything good.

 

The door slammed shut, a blond boy smirking at him as he leaned against it.

 

"Hello, Bel," Tsuna said. "How's Italy?"

 

"Sunny. How're your lessons?"

 

"Progressing."

 

"If you two are quite done," The viper of accounting said. "I'd suggest you both take your seats."

 

As she handed him a six-inch-thick packet of papers, Tsuna realized he knew exactly why she was here.

 

"Did Renato call you?" he asked, once class was over.

 

"You know what? He did. Said something about you having too much time on your hands, mu. Enough time to review the past fourteen years of accounting paperwork."

 

"You're a slave driver."

 

"You dad pays me very well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not very long, but it's all I could think of to introduce Viper...


End file.
